The present invention relates to a control system for controlling a movable tape-guide post in an .OMEGA. winding helical scan type magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus.
A variety of magnetic recording and reproduction apparatuses, the so-called VTR's, for handling broad band signals such as video signals have been proposed for practical use, varying in the methods of forming recording tracks on the magnetic tape.
Recently, an .OMEGA. winding helical scan type VTR (hereinafter referred to as the H-VTR), which has been employed only as a simple VTR for private use, has begun to attract attention with respect to the possibility of its business or broadcasting applications after SMPTE's consent to the use of a type C format.
The H-VTR has various advantages over other conventional video tape recorders, but at the same time, it has the following shortcomings: Extremely high accuracy is required for the registration of the magnetic tape on the head drum. Moreover, it is required that an extremely small gap between a tape guide post and the head drum, for example, a gap of 0.2 mm, be maintained. In the conventional H-VTR, there is a risk that, if the end portion of the magnetic tape is folded or is damaged during the rewinding of the magnetic tape, it will be jammed between the head drum and a guide post which is disposed along the tape path immediately after the passage of the tape (in rewind) around the drum. When this takes place, the magnetic head disposed in the head drum is damaged by the end portion of the magnetic tape. Even if the end portion of the magnetic tape does not get jammed in the gap between the guide post and the head drum, the magnetic head is likely to be damaged by the end portion of the magnetic tape, if it has a bent or damaged portion, when the magnetic tape passes through the gap. For this reason, damage to the magnetic head or troubles of the above-mentioned sort are apt to take place in the conventional H-VTR.